Return of the Potters !
by hpforeverr
Summary: what happens when James and Lily return from the dead mysteriously 14 years after they die? Will they help Harry defeat Voldemort? WIll Pettigrew show himself to the world and free Sirius? Takes place during Harrys fifth year at school! Will Harry and Ginny get together early? Of course! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I dont own Harry potter, so do you even have to ask?

Chapter 1; The awakening

Lily Potter woke up in Godrics Hallow very confused. The last thing she remembered was the flash of green light from Voldemorts wand. He cast the killing curse, right? Right. So she should be dead, not the she was complaining about being alive, but it didn't add up. Although, nothing really did anymore. Lily slowly got up & looked herself over, she was wearing the same clothes from that fateful night, with her red hair hanging down around her shoulders. Only then, she realized where she was. The nursery. Then she remembered.. Harry. What had happened?

Lily walked out of the nursery & downstairs, where she saw James, with his messy hair. Surely he was dead, she had heard him fall, hadnt she? She had. She sat down next to him and put her hand over his heart. It was beating.. but how was that possible? It shouldn't be.

"James?" Lily whispered.

"Lily?" James' eyes widened when he sat up.

Lily nodded, "Your alive."

"So are you Lils, but wait- I heard him cast the curse! I heard you scream! I heard you fall!"

"What do you mean? You couldn't have heard me! You were dead-"

"So were you." James stated.

"Dont interrupt me!"

James rolled his eyes, "Yes mum."

Lily smirked, "James, i heard you fall james. You fell. He killed you, then he killed me."

"Lils, obviously he didn't. We're still here aren't we?"

"We are.. wherever 'here' is James."

"We're in Godrics Hallow Lils. Lets go for a walk."

"I don't know, we could be seen."

"Err.. is that a problem?"

"Yes. WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD."

"Calm down Lils. Theres a reason theres a disilusiment charm."

"Fine then."

So Lily and James walked out of the front door (Or what was left of it), and out into the streets of Godrics Hallow, away from the ruins of what once was their house. They passed many shops, all with the Daily Prophet hanging in their windows.

"James, lets go look at the prophet."

"Whatever you say dear."

Lily walked over to a shop, still disillusioned, and took a paper. She gasped when she saw the date.

"J-j-james.. come look at this." Lily exclaimed.

"What is it Lily?"

"Todays date.. July 15th 1995."

"JULY 15TH 1995! But thats impossible.."

"James i think we've been dead for 14 years."

"But nobody- NOBODY- can return from the dead, Lils."

"Leave it to the Potter's to cheat death." Lily smirked.

"This is serious!"

"Im being seri- Oh my god."

"What is it now?"

"Read this-" Lily said as she handed James the prophet.

**HARRY POTTER; DARK and DANGEROUS?**

"Oh my god." James whispered.

"I know," Lily responded, "Keep reading."

James did just that.

**Many people believe that Harry Potter is attention seeking brat, while others believe him to be a hero. He is not. This was proven true when Harry Potter, along with a dead Cedric Diggory, returned from the third task in the tri-wizard tournament this past June. "Cedric's death was clearly just a tragic accident." says Minister of Magic, Cornelious Fudge. But is that the truth? Harry Potter claimed that Diggory was murdered by Peter Pettigrew. We all know that Pettigrew died years ago, though Potter states the Pettigrew was his parents secret keeper, and not Sirius Black. Potter says, "Sirius Black was and remains to this day an innocent man. He should not have been forced to spend 12 years in askaban, nor should he have been thrown into jail without a trial." Is Black innocent? According to Harry Potter, along with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and his girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley, he is. When questioned about how Pettigrew would have murdered young Cedric, Potter states the the tri-wizard cup was a portkey, leading to a graveyard where you-know-who was restored to full strength. The minister refuses to believe that you-know-who is back, stating that no one can return from the dead. Harry Potter exclaims that you-know-who was never dead in the first place. Who should we choose to believe? **

"No one can return from the dead? Please. Once I get my hands on our esteemed minister." James was furious.

"James don't. We need to speak with Dumbledore."

"Fine then."

And with that, they apperated to Hogsmeade.

Sorry i might have had a few spelling errors! This was short but dont worry, mores on its way! Give me reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

James and Lily landed carefully in Hogsmeade and walked up the castle. They stayed invisible until they reached the gargoyle leading to the Headmasters office, which they didn't know the password to, they realized.

"Its always sweets, Lils."

"Right, because you would know."

"Im offended." James stated, pretending to look hurt.

"Whatever."

"Mars Bars"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans"

"Lemon Drops."

With that, they gargoyle jumped aside. James and Lily walked up to the Headmasters office, then knocked.

"Come in!" Dumbledore called.

James and Lily walked in and Dumbledore continued,

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, what a pleasure to see you again!"

"Err.. Professor? We're not Harry and Ginny." Lily stated, surprised.

Dumbledore looked up through his spectacles and the gleam that was usually in his eyes, was gone.

"James? Lily?"

They nodded.

"No this isn't possible. I need-"

James cut him off, "You need prove? Here"

He transformed into a stag, Prongs, while Lily transformed into a beautiful doe, whom the marauders began to call Flower. Once they had transformed back, Dumbledore spoke up with what looked like tears in his eyes,

"Its been 14 years."

"We saw the prophet." Lily and James muttered together.

"Ah, yes. The prophet. You can't believe everything it says lately."

"Professor? How did we return? From the dead?" Lily asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue, Lily."

"But- i thought that it was impossible?"

"It is supposed to be. But lets not forget that you Potters have a way with break the rules.."

"Funny," James started, "You sound like Lily."

"Ah James, I see you are still as arrogant as always." Dumbledore smiled.

"Im hurt." James stated.

"Well then you might want to take a visit to Madam Pomfrey, Jamsie." Lily laughed.

"Don't call me Jamsie, and i meant emotionally hurt, not physically hurt."

"Well you might want to attempt being more clear next time, and we all know there WILL most definitely be a next time."

"Enough arguing!" Dumbledore said.

"We've only been doing it since we were eleven, Professor." James smirked.

"Yes well, we must be going."

"Where?" James and Lily asked at the same time.

"To the order meeting of course!"

"But wait! What happened to Harry?"

"I believe that is his story to tell, not mine."

"Then lets go!" James exclaimed happily.

"Right, take me arm, or in this case, arms."

"We can apperate by ourselves." James remarked.

"Obviously we can James! But we don't know where we're going!" Lily pointed out.

"Err.. right.. that would most likely help."

So Lily and James each grabbed one of the Headmasters arms and disapperated along side him. They landed in a dark alleyway in complete silence.

James broke it, "How were you able to apperate inside of Hogwarts grounds?"

"Being me has its promises." Dumbledore stated before walking swiftly up through the door of Grimmauld place, "Oh, put a dissinlusment charm upon yourselves, and don't take it off until i tell you to, it will be extremely important for you to remember this!"

Lily and James both nodded and followed the Headmaster into the kitchen of Sirius Blacks old house, which of course, James recognized at once.

"Albus! Your in finally here! We were beginning to become worried!" came the voice of a short, plump woman with red hair, of whom James assumed was Molly Weasley.

"Im quite alright actually! Just had a little matter of business come up! Now, before we move on, i have something to inform you all of, but this might come as an extremely huge shock to some of you, Sirius, Remus," Dumbledore stated while nodding his head at the two marauders,"Tonight, a miracle has happened. I do not know what triggered this twist in our lives, but i hope you find that even though these are dark times, that what has happened will bring some light!

"Get to the point!" Sirius whinned.

"Of course Sirius. Tonight at precisely seven o'clock, two people walked into my office, that reminded me much of our young Harry and Ginny. At first, i did believe it to be them, but that was until they simply stated that they were not Harry and Ginny, but James and Lily Potter."

Many gasps came across the members of the order before Dumbledore went on, "Now i know what many of you are thinking, that i am an old fool who's loosing his marbles, saying that James and Lily are back, but i assure you, it is them. They both transformed into their animagus forms, and the forms themselves were perfect matches of those of James and Lily. No one, not even with the most powerful magic, can copy animagus forms."

"Professor-" Remus started.

"Remus, please do not call me Professor, as I most certainly am not your teacher."

"Sorry, Albus, are James and Lily here with you?"

"Indeed they are Remus. James? Lily?"

James and Lily disillusioned themselves and stepped out of the corner there were currently standing in.

More gasps.

Silence.. Until..

"JAMES! LILY!" Sirius launched himself towards his former best friends.

"Glad to know you Molly hasn't murdered you yet, Padfoot."

"Shut up Prongs."

"And Moony, I think Ive missed you the most!" Lily stated while giving him a hug.

"Thanks Lily, Ive missed you to."

"Wait, hold on Lils," Sirius started, " Im offended! Did you just say you missed Moony the most?"

"Why yes i did Sirius, pleased to hear you were paying attention!"

Sirius looked truly offended, so Lily went on,"Oh come here you filthy mut."

Sirius smirked before giving Lily a hug.

Well this is a little longer but theres still more to come! Next chapter Lily and James meet Harry and his friends! Review Please!


End file.
